Never Forget
by justmypename
Summary: Summary : It's been almost 5 years since Rose Tyler and her family arrived in the parallel universe. The whole family had been happy - up unitl a fortnight ago. 10thDoctor/Rose
1. Rose

Never Forgotten Chapter 1 : Rose

Summary : It's been almost 5 years since Rose Tyler and her family arrived in the parallel universe. The whole family had been happy - up unitl a fortnight ago. Rose has been having the same dream as she had when she first arrived in this universe, and she is hearing her name being whispered again.

Rose stood in the bathroom, in front of the mirror. Her little sister was banging on the door, wanting to get in. She was only 5, and was always in the bathroom for 1 ½ hours preparing for primary school. Rose stood in her pink fluffy slippers, and her pink fluffy dressing gown. She stared at herself, and shook her head.

She hadn't been able to sleep for the last fortnight, and it was showing on her face. 4 ½ years ago she had the same dream. Someone was calling for her, calling her name. She had tried telling Mickey and her parents again. But they said it was impossible, to take some night nurse and go to bed. But she knew it was real, she had seen him in her dreams.

"Doctor." She whispered. Her sister called through the locked door.

"Stop saying that! Mummy told you to. Daddy did to. They said that it was swearing. That's not even a real name. Doctors have names. For example, Mummy's doctor was called Terry when he helped her give birth to Seany. Mickey's girlfriend's doctor had a name when he helped her give birth too. I think it was Fred, but I'm not sure. Anyway – I WANT THE BATHROOM NOW."

Baby Seany started crying when she shouted. Rose sighed heavily, and unlocked the door. She yelled at her sister.

"Ella! See what you have done know! You have woken up Seany. Now get in the bathroom, get ready, and then I will take you to school." But Ella ignored her and ran down the stairs. After all that, and waking up the baby, she just ignored her.

Rose sighed heavily again as she went into her little brothers room, and picked him up. She managed to settle him.

"ROSE!" shouted Pete Tyler. "I WANT A WORD!" Seany started to cry again. Rose shushed him and put him back in his cot. He immediately fell back to sleep again. He had never done that before. Rose thought that this was very strange, but she then thought that he was up watching double Teletubbies on television until 7.30pm.

She went out of his room and shut the door quietly. She quietly went downstairs. Not to Rose's surprise, Ella was there, and evidently had told her dad that Rose had used the "Doctor" word. Both Jackie and Pete looked where looking at her with irritated faces.

Rose chose to not make eye contact with her parents, but look around the kitchen instead. It was exactly the same as the kitchen as the one in the Queen Vic on Eastenders. Jackie had planned it all out and had monitored the scenes in the kitchen for weeks to get it precise. Pete had to call in his contacts, proper professionals. But they weren't good enough for Jackie. Jackie asked them to tear out the kitchen and to start again twice. The first time was because the colour of the cupboards and table weren't the correct colour. They where one shade wrong. The second time was even more minor than the first. The blinds opened the wrong way. Of course by using logic, the builders could have easily taken the blinds out and turned them around so that they did open the correct way. Both Pete and Rose tried to tell her that, but Jackie 'didn't want a kitchen that was built incorrectly', so it was built again.

Since they had moved to the parallel universe, the Tyler's had come into money, because of Rose's job at Torchwood. She had just been made head 3 months ago, the same day that Seany had been born. So that meant that they could afford to do the kitchen again, but Pete thought that some of the money should have gone into a bank account to pay for Ella's and Seany's university fees. Jackie thought that was ridiculous, because it would be 13 years until Ella went and 18 until Seany went, and that they would have bucket loads of money by then because of both Rose's and Pete's job.

Rose somehow lost her train of thought when she looked at the fridge, on which was a post – it. Written on it said "Doctor." Rose knew Jackie meant Ella's doctors appointment was coming up for her verruca, but it still made her think about her times travelling.

She gazed at the note, and thought that she heard her name whispered, like in her dreams, 4½ years ago.

"Rose." It whispered.

"Rose. Rose!" Pete said loudly. Rose snapped out of it. She took a double take to look at Pete. The first time she looked at him with a smile on her face, like she always did when she was travelling. But the second time she looked at him her smile faded, as she realised the whisper she thought was the Doctor's, was actually Pete's.

"Yes?" she replied teasingly.

"Ella, can you leave the room darling? Can you give Seany a tickle or something?" Jackie said to Ella, and with that, Ella skipped out of the kitchen, poking her tongue out to Rose and she skipped up the stairs singing "Rose is getting told off." In a sing – song way.

"Rose, we know you liked the Doctor, and enjoyed travelling with him, but its time for you to move on." Pete explained.

"Move on? Oh come on! How do you think that you have the right to tell me that? I'm not even technically your daughter! The only thing in this universe that actually belonged here was a dog called Rose Tyler. Until we came here anyway. And we came here because of him! You two where reunited because of him, and did you ever thank him?" Rose yelled.

"We didn't need to – he was so humble… and he didn't want thanks." Jackie said.

"Was? Oh, so we have moved onto the past tense now have we? There is no was when we are talking about the Doctor, mum, he is still alive, travelling the universe, saving lives, without me." Her voice broke, and the she started crying, but she carried on. "He has saved the universe many times, and no one has ever thanked him. That is why she is humble, because he does it out of the goodness of his heart, and not for the title Sir if everyone knew about him."

Jackie was crying now. "We understand that Rose darling but - " Then they heard a deafening scream. So high pitched that people over the age of 21 shouldn't be able to hear, but Pete and Jackie definitely hade done.

Rose immediately ran upstairs, with Jackie and Pete close behind her. She saw that Seany's bedroom door was open. Rose ran inside, and saw Ella holding Seany, and she was crying. Pete and Jackie caught onto what had happened before Rose, because Rose didn't want to believe it. There, in Ella's arms was Seany. But Seany definitely wasn't alive.


	2. The Doctor

Chapter 2: The Doctor 

A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews and you're advice – it is much appreciated! Now … its time for the Doctor to come into the picture …

He stood in the TARDIS, clicking random buttons to pass the time. He was alone again. Well, not properly lonely, Donna had just gone out to get herself a salad, so the Doctor stayed inside.

He had been thinking about her again. He kept on trying to knock himself out of it – she was gone, and that was that. It had been about 4 ½ years, but it felt like much longer. Days seemed like weeks without her, whereas when with her, days seemed like seconds.

He kept on saying her name to himself. He didn't know why, but it felt like he had to. He had heard her calling his name as well. He didn't understand it. i How could she still remember him? Surely she is married and has kids by now? /i He thought, as he stared to the ceiling of the TARDIS. He was very deep in thought when Donna re-entered the TARDIS.

"Rose." He murmured to himself. Then suddenly, he saw something that he never wanted to see. He saw an image of Rose crying. All he could see was a dead baby. He wanted nothing else but to help her. To hold, to help to ease her pain, if only for a little while.

"Oh my gosh! Who is that?" Donna screamed. The Doctor looked at Donna. She stared back at him. "Doctor – who is she? Why is she holding a dead baby? DOCTOR!"

"You can see her well then? We should be able to see her, it is completely impossible." The Doctor said quickly. He ran over to where the image of Rose was, and then she was gone.

"Doctor – what is happening? How come I can see her if it is completely impossible?" Donna was in hysterics.

"I dunno. I have absolutely no idea whatsoever."

"Oh well, that's helpful! Maybe she is there because she is attracted to the TARDIS like I was. Or maybe she needs your help. Or may-"

"Donna you are brilliant!" The Doctor cheered.

"Well I don't like to brag, but many people have said that before, and I-"

The Doctor interrupted her again. "Donna, that was Rose. My friend whose jacket you picked up and threw around 2 Christmases ago. But that is completely impossible. I have never had a image like that before. Again, making it completely impossible is the fact that Rose is in a parallel universe. If the I go and help her, the two universes will collapse and therefore I will kill the whole population of both universes, including all of the aliens."

Donna looked shell – shocked. "Do it."

"What?" The Doctor turned to her.

"If it means killing my boss then that's fine." She laughed.

The Doctor smiled. "It will be impossible anyway. I have no way of getting there to help her. "

"What the heck are they?" Donna asked, opening the TARDIS doors.

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed as he saw the all too familiar zeppelins, that were run by the Cyber Enterprises. "This simply isn't possible."

"Where are we?" Donna turned to him.

"The parallel universe." He replied.

"It doesn't look so impossible. It's right here. Oh my gosh! You are WRONG! Well I suppose there is a first time for everything."

"Something has had to have gone wrong." Then he looked over to a television store. There was a news article. "Something has." He said quickly.

"What?" Donna asked eagerly.

"I have managed to kill every 4 month or below baby." He said solemnly.

"How?" Donna whispered.

"Don't you listen? I have gone into the parallel universe – I shouldn't have been able to that. And instead of killing off all of the population of both universes at the same time, I am killing off one generation at a time. That means next week, probably every single 10 year old or below will die. Then the week after that, 20 or below. Which means, …" He trailed off.

"Which means what?" Donna asked, very scared now.

"Which means I have to find Rose within 3 weeks and fix it, or else she is going to die." He whipped out his sonic screwdriver, and turned it on. "So we had better get going." He started to run, and Donna trailed quickly behind him, running in a parallel London.


End file.
